The present invention relates generally to a medical device including an implant material for introduction into a patient. In particular aspects, the present invention relates to medical devices for supporting or promoting bone growth that include an implant body formed of an osteoconductive or osteoinductive material.
As further background, a variety of implants materials have been suggested for use in patients, including materials for the support or induction of bone growth. As examples, some implant materials have included minerals such as ceramic bodies which are sized for implant into a location of the patient. Other implant matrices have been spongy devices made from organic substances such as collagen or other natural or synthetic polymers. In still further developments, implant materials have been developed which include both an organic carrier material such as a fibrous- or gel-form organic carrier, combined with a particulate mineral component incorporated within the organic carrier.
While implant materials such as those discussed above have been taught, there is relatively less effort reflected in literature to creating medical devices that include implant materials and which may be used in a variety of ways and for multiple purposes. As well, there are needs in the art for medical devices incorporating implant materials that provide benefits in manufacture, packaging, handling and similar operations. The present invention is addressed to these needs.